disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Theshining999's Theme Park Concepts
Overview This is a collection of my Armchair Imagineered theme parks, as well as info on WDKR. Parks Disney Theme Parks Disney's Magic Kingdom Disney's Adventure Kingdom Disney's Splash Kingdom Disney's Movie Magic Kingdom Disney's Nature Kingdom Universal Studios Theme Parks Universal Studios Las Vegas Universal Adventure Village Universal 's Land of Legends Transportation in Walt Disney Kingdom Resort Disney Kingdom Resort Line Resort Gateway Station This station is dedicated to Transportation services from/to the Airport. Magic Esplanade Station This station is closest to "Magic Kingdom" , "Movie Magic Kingdom". Hotels close to this station are "Disney Kingdom Hotel", "Disney Art of Animation Resort", "Rockin Beach Resort". Adventure Esplanade Station This station is closest to "Adventure Kingdom". Hotels close to this station are "Star Wars: Intergalactic Resort", "S.E.A. Explorers Club". Downtown Station This station is closest to "Downtown Disney" and "Splash Kingdom". Downtown Disney at the Walt Disney Kingdom Resort Divided into 5 districts Background Information Conviniently located in an artificial island made somewhere around Japan. Can be visited via boat or plane, from the "Disney's Kingdom Airport" or "Disney's Kingdom Pier". Park features 2 Esplanades, "Esplanade Magic" is the gateway to Magic Kingdom and Movie Magic Kingdom. "Esplanade Adventure" is the gateway to Adventure Kingdom. Interacti-Q Introducing.... the Interacti-Q! Some rides offer high-tech, state of the art interactive queues. Not only can you interact with your surroundings, you can download the "Kingdom Q" App, to take the magic back home, or play short mini-games with surrounding players! Each game can only be activated within the ride. However, once activated the game lasts for 2 months; a good time for guests to bring home the magic after their trip! Participating Rides: = Magic Kingdom = = Adventure Kingdom = = Hollywood Studios Kingdom = = = Fastpasses Fastpasses allow quick access to certain attractions, mostly the most popular attractions. Magic Kingdom The Legend of Castle Tops (Adventureland) Haunted Mansion Holiday Nightmare (seasonal) (Adventureland) Death Star Trench Run (Star Wars Galaxies: Endor) Speeder Bike Run (Star Wars Galaxies: Endor) Big Thunder Mountain (Frontierland) Pooh's Hunny Hunt (Critter Country) Splash Mountain (Critter Country) Matterhorn Bobsleds (Fantasyland) Peter Pan's Flight (Fantasyland) Mary Poppins' Amazing Adventure (Fantasyland) Toon Town Trolley Mayhem (Toon Town) Battle of Hoth (Star Wars Galaxies: Hoth) Space Mountain (Tomorrowland) Journey Into Imagination! (Tomorrowland) Soarin Over the Horizon (Tomorrowland) Test Track (Tomorrowland) CyberSpace Mountain (Tomorrowland) Disney's Adventure Kingdom Da Vinci's Workshop of Wonders (Port Paradiso) Journey To The Center of the Earth (Vulcania) A Trip to the Moon (Discovery Island) Return of the Dinosaurs (Discovery Island) Mischievious Waters (Lost Kingdom of Anandapur) Expedition Everest (Lost Kingdom of Anandapur) Indiana Jones Adventure (Lost Kingdom of Anandapur) Raging Spirits (Lost Kingdom of Anandapur) Tatooine Podracers (Star Wars Galaxies: Tatooine) Seven Dwarfs Mine Train (Fantasy Kingdomme) Dragon Mountain: A Fairytale Adventure (Fantasy Kingdomme) Frozen Ever After (Fantasy Kingdomme) Aladdin's Magic Carpet Ride (Fantasy Kingdomme) Paradise Screamin (Paradise Pier) Tower of Terror (Paradise Pier) The Avengers: Infinity Mission 3D (MARVEL: Avengers Universe) Disney Movie Magic Kingdom Journey Into the Twilight Zone (Hollywoodland) Stark Expo (Superhero City) The Spectacular Adventure of Spider-Man (Superhero City) Gangster Alley (Sunset Boulevard) Dorothy's Flight Above Oz (Sunset Boulevard) G-Force Sound Rush (G-Force Records) The Beatles: Revolution Coaster (G-Force Records) Flight of the Millenium Falcon (Star Wars Outpost) Star Wars: Battle Escape (Star Wars Outpost) Toy Story Midway Mania! (Toy Story Playland) Woody's Roundup Cowboy Falls (Toy Story Playland) Crush's Coaster (Nemo's Big Blue World) Monsters, Inc. Ride and Go Seek! (Monstropolis) Door Floor Coaster (Monstropolis) The Incredible Adventure (Metroville) Adventure is UP There! (Metroville) Ratatouille: Kitchen Calamity (Pixar Studios Backlot) WALL-E: Voyage From Earth to Space to Axiom (Pixar Studios Backlot) Radiator Springs Racers (Radiator Springs) Disney Nature Kingdom Geyster Mountain (Science World) Horizons (Science World) Alice's Back Into Wonderland (Science World) Doctor Strange: Magic Experience (Science World) Abyss Adventure (Science World) The Marine Life Institute: SeaRider (Science World) Star Trek: Into the Unknown (Science World) Guardians of the Galaxy BREAKOUT (Science World) Big Hero 6: Microbot Crisis (Science World) Captain America: Battle of Courage (Science World) Kilimanjaro Safaris (Wildlife World) Nick and Judy's Zootastic Adventure (Wildlife World) Open System Trials (Wildlife World) Elk River Rapids (Wildlife World) AVATAR: Flight of Passage (Wildlife World) Quetzalcoatl Temple: Journey for the Feathered Serpent (Wildlife World) Countdown to Extinction (Wildlife World) Category:Fanon Category:Theme Parks